Phone Call
by Blackmore
Summary: [One Shot] Mia and Michael DID IT! And now? What’s she gonna do? Call Lilly, of course!


**Desclaimer: **The Princess Diaries it's a novel written by Meg Cabot. Even though I'm gonna steal Michael for myself, I haven't done it yet. So, none of the characters in this story belong to me.

**Summary: **Mia and Michael DID IT! And now? What's she gonna do? Call Lilly, of course!

**Don't worry:** There's nothing obscene here. That's why it's rated T instead of M.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Hello?"_ – answered a sleepy voice.

"_LILLY?"_ – Mia screamed.

"_Mia? Oh my God! What happened?"_

"_Lilly, has Michael arrived yet?"_

"_No, Mia, he hasn't. Wasn't he supposed to be with you?"_

"_Yeah, but… but…"_

"_MIA THERMOPOLIS! What happened? You're scaring me!"_

"_Look, Lilly, me and Michael, we…"_ – Mia sighed – _"…we did it!"_

"_Did it what?"_ – Lilly seemed confused.

"_IT!"_ – Mia screamed again, getting redder than ever!

"_OH-MY-GOD!"_ – Lilly said incredulous – _"Where? When?"_

"_Here. Now. Well, I mean, not now, about twenty minutes ago."_

"_But… but…"_ – now was Lilly's time to start stuttering – _"But how? I mean, and your mother? And Rocky? And what about Mr. Gianini? Weren't they there?"_

"_No. Well, they were. But suddenly my mom remembered about Rocky's appointment at the pediatrician and how important it was for her and Mr. Gianini to go together because she didn't want people to think that she's a single mother. Though she WAS a single mother when I was born! It seems that she forgot it! So, they left us here. Alone."_

"_What, in the world, was your mother thinking about? I mean… letting the two of you alone."_

"_Yeah, that's the problem… She wasn't thinking properly. Her only concern was not to get late at the doctor. She totally forgot about me and Michael."_

"_Oh!"_ – that was the only thing Lilly could say. She was still in shock. It was her best friend's first time with her brother after all!

"_So… Aren't you going to say anything?"_

"_I never thought I would be interested in my brother's first time, but… tell me, how was it?"_ – Lilly finally asked.

"_Well…"_ – Mia blushed – _"We… You know, we didn't plan anything. It just happened."_

"_Okay, Mia, that's not what I asked. I want to know EXACTLY what happened!"_

"_You mean… the details?"_ – Mia got as red as a tomato.

"_Of course!"_

"_Oh! After my mom and Mr. Gianini left, Michael started talking about the melting of the ice caps or something like that. I wasn't really paying attention. The video clips on the television were better."_

"_I was watching it too. Did you see Christina Aguilera's new one?"_

"_Yes! Great performance!"_

"_Agreed! But don't change the subject."_ – Lilly said without even noticing that she was the one who had changed the subject.

"_Oh, okay! Well, when he realized that I wasn't really interested on what he was talking about, he stopped talking and started to stare at me."_

"_He's good on staring at people. He always does that when we are arguing."_

"_Yes! And his look is so penetrating. I totally froze when I noticed that he was looking right through me."_

"_And then?"_

"_Oh, Lilly, this is SO embarrassing!"_

"_Hey, Mia, c'mom! I'm your best friend! You can tell me!"_ – replied Lilly almost dying of curiosity.

"_Yeah, I know."_

"_Then tell me! You are killing me!"_

"_Okay! Well, we kind of stare at each other for ten seconds and then he held my hand as if he knew what I was thinking about and asked me if it wasn't the moment for us to go further."_

"_And you?"_

"_I felt my heart on my throat! I didn't know what to say! I mean, I wanted to DO IT, but I was scared! And if I wasn't prepared? And if my mom came back? But before I could answer, he hugged me strongly. I could feel the beating of his heart and how scared he was too."_

"_Wow! Michael? Scared? This is news for me!" – Lilly interrupted, thinking out loud._

"_This hug swept away my fears. I couldn't help it anymore, so I allowed him to continue with his caress."_

"_What kind of caress?"_

"_He was kissing my neck while trying to unbutton my blouse."_

"_Oh my God!"_

"_What?"_

"_Nothing. I just can't imagine Michael doing such a pervert thing!"_

"_What? Kissing my neck? He has done it before."_

"_I know, but unbutton your blouse?"_

"_Yeah, this he had not done before. Ever. Til now."_

"_What about you? Didn't you do anything? I mean, did you just stay motionless while he did the rest?"_

"_No! Of course, not! By the time he opened my blouse, I had already took off his T-shirt and was about to take off his pants too. But again he held my hand and stopped me. And again I froze. He gave me one more of that deeply look and asked me if I was sure of what I was doing__ I just kissed him in return and I think he understood that I was ready and REALLY wanted to do it."_

"_Woa! That was romantic! Didn't expect this from him."_

"_Me neither. I thought de was DYING to DO IT and that he couldn't wait one more minute. But he was caring__enough to ask me if I was okay! He is REALLY the one that I want to be with for the rest of my life!"_

"_Did it hurt?"_

"_Oh, God, yes! A lot! It was a mix of pain and pleasure. I don't know how to explain. But it was good. I hope that next time it won't hurt that much."_

"_You're already thinking about your next time? __Bad Mia."_

"_Ha-ha. Not funny."_

"_Oh! Michael came back! We better talk later. Think I'll pass by your house later, okay?"_

"_Okay. I'll take a shower now before my mom and Mr. Gianini come back. See ya later. Bye-bye."_

"_Bye."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(A/N): **Well, this is my first fanfiction in English. I hope that it's good enough and everybody could understand! xD It's a bit hard to write in another language that is not the one I'm used to hear every day.

Reviews? I would be very grateful!

**Blackmore**


End file.
